Ch-Ch-Changes
Ch-Ch-Changes is the first episode of Season 4 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction Glee: The Next Generation and the sixty-seventh episode overall. It was a Valentine's Day episode, but it differed signifigantly from L.O.V.E as it focused more on the dissolution of relationships than actual relationships. This episode was a landmark episode as it featured the official break-up of fan favorite couple Hallie Grace and Lana Addison, aka Hana. Monique Ducasse also transfered to McKinley and joined New Directions in this episode. It is also the Season 4 premiere. As Valentine's day approaches, Hallie's attempt to get Lana to rejoin New Directions isn't going according to plan as Hallie awaits an answer. Since Claude transferred back to Dalton, it has put a serious strain on his relationship with Evan, especially considering that how things have been between the Warblers and New Directions since Dillon's abuse of Nicole got out. As New Directions tries to embrace all the changes, both with Glee Club and in their lives, others merely try to keep everything from falling apart. Meanwhile, New Directions gets a new member. Plot The episode opens at Lana Addison's locker as she narrates that she never imagined it would come to this. Lana takes a picture of herself and Hallie Grace down, causing a heart shaped magnet to fall to floor, kicking it up under the lockers. Lana shoves the picture in her backpack and slams her locker, taking us back to the moment when everything began. We are taken back to Valentine's Day, in the lunchroom as Lana sits down beside Jaxon Pierce, who asks Lana what she said. Lana seems surprised, asking Jaxon if Hallie told him and Ana Watson tells her that Hallie told the whole Glee Club. Lana insists that it isn't that easy to make a decision as they are not like Jaxon and James Holland. Later, during Glee Club, Will Schuester explains that Sue Sylvester is out sick with explosive vomiting, blaming Valentine's Day. He asks if anyone knows the meaning of Valentine's Day, to which Natasha Leonard makes a remark that it's just for money. When Will disputes this, Aldy Williams raises his hand and gives a blunt answer. When Will seems to vaguely agree with Aldy's answer, Aldy asks if he can have to floor to further demonstrate his point. He sings Girls and Boys, indicating that he is singing it about Miles Larson and Taylor Atkinson by the fact he keeps giving Miles looks during the song. On the way back from Glee Club, Parker Pennington is doing his McKinley Valentine's Couple Update and chooses Natasha and Ana as his unlikely targets. While Ana declines to comment, Natasha takes the chance to insult Parker, comparing him to Brainy from Hey Arnold! and revealing that he has a crush on her. The interview is cut short by Natasha, who tries to leave, but she and Ana are stopped by Louis Stephenson and his underlings. Louis brandishes two pink slushies and tells them not to worry, he made them festive by putting "those little candy hearts" in them. He slushies Natasha and Ana, and as Natasha remarks that it bites, Ana spits out a candy heart. Hallie stands outside the Spanish room, which Lana had ducked into to avoid Parker. She tells Lana the coast is clear and Lana comes out, relieved. Hallie tries to get Lana to give her the answer to her marriage proposial, but Lana is reluctant, saying she doesn't want to rush into it. Hallie reveals that she is gonna be spending Valentine's Day with Bella James, trying to repair their friendship since her plans are with Lana are the next night. Lana seems a bit jealous, so Hallie invites her along, saying that it would be good for her and Bella to get to know one another better. Taylor confronts Aldy about the song he sang, saying that he had his chance and he blew it so now he just has to deal with it. As she walks away, Taylor slaps Aldy and walks away. Miles finds himself watching Bella, thinking about how of all the girls he dated, she was one of the only two he knew that he loved. Miles flashes back to the moment he fell in love with Bella, singing I Fell In Love For The First Time in his head. As he recounts how Bella broke his heart initially, Taylor causes him to snap back to reality, insisting he take her someplace nice to celebrate Valentine's Day. During the trip to Breadstix with Hallie and Bella, Lana is bored by Bella and Hallie's Jersey Shore talk and finds herself counting ceiling tiles. Bella suggests that they talk about something that Lana likes instead, but is lost when the subject changes to Star Trek. Bella notices that her and Hallies' song, Dragonfly, is playing and as the two start to sing along, Lana grows jealous again. Jaxon and James return home for Valentine's Day and sing a romantic duet of Kiss From A Rose, with James pinning Jaxon to the wall. After the song, Jaxon turns the tables, lifts up James, carries him to the bed, lays him down, and climbs on top of him as the two make love passionately. Meanwhile, Bella leaves Breadstix and as she watches Hallie leave, she sings CrushCrushCrush, thinking about the moment when she first realized she might love Hallie: during Hallie's Glee Club audition. As Bella gets up and walks onstage to join Hallie, trying to touch her, her hand passes right through. Bella turns to the crowd and sees herself, realizing this is all a memory in her head. As the song ends, her boyfriend, Reece Montgomery, appears and gives Bella her Valentine's Day presents. After they talk a bit, they decide to go get pizza and watch a movie. The next day during Glee Club, Honey Berry teases Jaxon and James about the fact that they likely had some Valentine's Day loving as James has been aglow ever since. James hurriedly changes the subject, asking about Lucas Aguirre's absence. Honey explains that Sue (likely) threw up on him on purpose and he came down with her explosive vomiting and is out sick. Rose Mitchell asks Evan about Claude Montague since Claude's transfer back to Dalton Academy and Evan says that Claude barely has time for him and their own Valentine's Day plans were pushed back to early March. Rose tells Evan that she and Kevin Rhodes will take him out to do something that afternoon. Will walks in with Monique Ducasse and as Nicole Martin asks if this means there will be another show choir scrimmage, Will tells them that Monique transferred to McKinley. Monique says that Riley and Vocal Adrenaline's bullying of her escalated after she performed with New Directions at Regionals and he had to transfer for her own safety. Kevin calls Monique Lana's replacement, which upsets Jaxon. Monique reassures that she doesn't intended to replace Lana, she just wants to be a part of something that promotes acceptance and brotherhood. Monique flashes back to Valentine's Day during her date with Chuck Salvatore, where she voiced her nervousness at fitting in with New Directions. Chuck reassures her, saying that they will accept her because she is amazing. Evan and Claude are having a Skype chat during Claude's five minutes of free time and Evan tries to convince Claude to take a break, but Claude tells him that there is too much at stake for Dalton hinging on the next generation of Warblers. Claude asks Evan what's wrong and Evan and Claude sing Come Home. Claude abruptly has to go, ending the call before Evan has time to say goodbye. Hallie approaches Lana the next day, telling her that the two days she asked for are up and that her stomach has been full of butterflies all day. Lana doesn't directly answer her question, insteading singing Been Lying. When Hallie doesn't quite understand, Lana puts the ring back into Hallie's hand, saying her loves her but she can't accept it because she is screwed up. Hallie tries to reassure her, saying that she is not screwed up, but Lana tells Hallie that the night of the New Year's Eve Party, she cheated on her with her ex-girlfriend, Erica Clifton, who gave her a ride home. As the two stopped to talk, Erica read into it too much and proceeded to perform a sex act on Lana, which Lana did not stop. Lana tells Hallie that it's only right to break up with her, but Hallie tries to offer forgiveness, saying that they can work it out. Lana says that Hallie may can forgive her, but she could never forgive herself. Lana and Hallie make a deal to as far as Hallie's kids are concerned and they decide that they are still friends. Hallie walks into the choir room, and as everyone asks what Lana said, Hallie breaks down and slumps into a stool that Will pulls up for her. Will helps her tell the band what song to play as Hallie sings White Horse. After the song is over, Bella, James, Jaxon, Ana, Natasha, Nicole, and Miles all come forward to comfort Hallie with a group hug. We are brought back to Lana's locker as she finishes up her narration and heads to her place, the balcony in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. New Directions is already in there, performing Changes as they gather around Hallie in support. Halfway through, Lana enters and watches them perform. As she goes to leave at the end of the song, Hallie looks up and sees Lana as the rest of New Directions pull her into a group hug. Songs *'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte. Sung by Aldy Williams *'CrushCrushCrush' by Paramore. Sung by Bella James *'Been Lying' by Rita Ora. Sung by Lana Addison *'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Hallie Grace *'Come Home' by OneRepublic. Sung by Evan Marx and Claude Montague *'I Fell In Love For The First Time' by Jeffree Star. Sung by Miles Larson *'Changes' by David Bowie. Sung by New Directions Song Covers Crushcrushcrush.png Girlsandboysgc.png Kissfromarose.png Whitehorse.png Beenlying.png Comehome.png Ifellinloveforthefirsttime.png Changes.png Videos Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episode